When the sun sets
by OutcastGreaser
Summary: set after Johnny dies and Dallas lives (Johnny/Dallas)


** Alrighty everyone here's gonna be a sad Dallas Winston story! So I got an idea for it and was like "I gotta write this!" Anyways, enjoy~! R&R or wutevs~ :)**

* * *

It had to have been a dream. A terrible, terrible nightmare of some sort. My mind was tricking me, I thought. I knew somehow in the back of my mind, it wasn't a dream. No matter how badly I wished it was a dream it just wasn't so. I wanted to just wake up in my bed and maybe have a smoke once the title wave of fear washed away and I realized I was dreaming, but like I said this wasn't how it was.

"I-I'm losing it," I admitted aloud to Ponyboy and Two-bit sitting in front of me. Their eyes both widened in slight shock that I would admit to such emotions but I didn't care anymore.

"We all are Dally..." Pony spoke so softly it was barely a whisper. Much how Johnny spoke.

This thought alone sent my heart racing as it escaladed downwards and made my stomach churn uncomfortably. It was so recent, almost like yesterday. It was actually about two months past.

"It's been hard on all of us Dally, we're trying our best here," Two-bit's voice suddenly rang out. HIs vice cracked mid-way though the sentence though.

He cleared his throat as Pony rubbed his shoulder. I watched them with a deep sense of longing in my heart. Not for either one of my fellow Greasers, but for the compassion they had. For the touch of a loved on upon my shoulder to sooth my cold and broken heart. To hear that soft voice I once knew calling out to me for affection. To hear the sweet laughter of the short raven haired boy. To just one more time see the dazzling hope in his eyes.

"I wish.." I muttered under my breath as tears rose in my eyes, "I wish he were still h-here..."

I didn't realize how bad I was shaking until I felt a hand to my shoulder. Two sets of concerned eyes were on me from across the dinner table. This dinner was the very place me and Johnny often went to for dates. He loved the casual feeling of the place and who was I to deny him. He knew each waitress' name and even the 3 cooks that rotated out of the place. I was astonished by it truly but this place was like a refuge to Johnny whenever he got into a rumble with his father. Damn that man.

"Please, don't cry Dally, we's Greasers, we ain't supposed to cry!" Two-bit chimed at me trying to lift my spirits.

"Yeah," I responded softly, "yeah I know, but-" I stopped suddenly. 'Stop being soft Winston' I heard a voice retort to me inside my head. It was odd but then again I had no reason to fight it.

Pony eyed me oddly as Two-bit tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow which was his symbol for most everything. I tried to look as inconspicuous as I could possibly muster. They seemed to take the bait I laid out as they just blinked at me and the looks in their eyes were gone.

"Oh shoot, c'mon babe! Darry wanted me home by dinner so we could all have some sort of special dish he learned to make! He wanted all of us there Dallas," Pony's words were now directed towards me.

I looked up and shook my head, I really didn't want to see the boys tonight. What with all that happened, it'll be all they'll wanna talk about. I'm not ready for it.

"If it's an invitation you're offering up here I'm gonna have to decline Pony. I have to pick up some cigarettes on my way home and I wont be heading out of here till later, I just wanna take in the memories of this ol' place..." With just my final words Pony immediately understood.

"Okay," he spoke, "Well, come on over whenever you like, the door's always open!~"

Two-bit gave a warm hearted smile half to me and half to Ponyboy as they both stood, "See ya Dally~" Two-bit said to me as they exited the dinner.

"See ya..." I spoke softly.

I left the dinner about two hours after Pony and Two-bit did. I needed time to re-evaluate everything. My memories haunted me in a sense as I sat in that place, but it helped me all the same. The thought of him, it helped. How we used to lye together on summer nights and watch the stars, how we clung to one another as if our lives depended on it, even how his hair smelt when it tickled my nose as he would fall asleep across my chest like he did every night we spent together. My heart ached for him, my soul perished without him here with me. The memories kept flowing however. How he'd always look up at me with those big brown eyes, full of love and mystery. How he had a sensitive nature to him despite his domestic troubles. I was always by his side, always at an arms reach ready to fight in his honor.

"I miss you Johnycake, I-it's too late b-but...I love you baby..." I spoke to myself as I walked down the sidewalks.

I took a sharp turn around a street corner. I had my mind set in action at this point as I marched forward. My only thought was to find my sacred place, my fortitude. My only place to be at peace. I walked until the sidewalks under me turned to green fluffy grass as I entered a gated section beside a small white church. It as a beautiful spot in the spring, right when the sun was setting especially. When you laid down, the trees engulfed you from above and made you feel secure.

I walked through dirt paths already aligned in the small fenced yard. Many people come through here to visit loved ones. I walked until I came to a stone, the stone I laid beside each afternoon to watch the stars beside. I turned my head to the sky to watch the swirling clouds above me twist together in light shades of purple and orange. The most beautiful sight to see in all the world. I watched the light of day slowly fade from the sky as darkness took over and dotted stars appeared almost like magic.

The sun was still casting a light blue ray through the sky as I watched feeling my eyes grow heavy. I turned my head to the stone with a kind smile as I reached up a steady hand to put it to the smooth, cold surface. The white stone had beautiful letters carved into it as I traced my fingers along each crevice.

"Hey Johnycake, nice sunset yeah?" I spoke softly to the stone as a tear rolled down my cheek.

Somehow, somewhere...I knew he was watching the same sunset with me...


End file.
